


Becoming Three

by bbhrupp



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Sherlock - Freeform, Short Fics, one shots, sherlock/john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhrupp/pseuds/bbhrupp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where men can have children, John and Sherlock are going to be parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

After a few wasted moments in the bathroom it was breakfast as usual. John thought nothing of the instance as he had been ill for a while... Sherlock however...  
John was halfway through his tea when he looked up to see the consulting detective staring at him. His linen dressing gown hung from his arms, barely touching his figure as he leant against the table, examining his lover.

"Sherlock? What is it?... And do you have to do it while I'm eating?" John couldn't focus on his fresh jam toast with those big blue eyes fixed on him. The stare broke with a sigh

"How are you John?"

"Uhh, fine. I'm fine love!...I have been ill, so the whole being sick thing wa-"

"Don't be ridiculous John. Your symptoms do not suggest any common illness..."

"Oh really?" John sipped at his now slightly warm tea.

"In fact I'd say the symptoms are more of someone in their first weeks of pregnancy..." John spat out those few sips of tea. 

"WHAT!?!"

"As a doctor you should have noticed..."

"Sherlock that's ridiculous! I can't possibly be-"

"You've been suffering morning sickness..." John laughed to emphasise his disbelief

"I'd hardly describe that as-"

"And you're getting fatter."

"SHERLOCK!!"

"What? Don't deny it John. You are a doctor, you should notice these things..." Sherlock jumped from his chair and left John, gobsmacked and certainly not in the mood for, now cold, jam on toast.

What if Sherlock was right? John suddenly felt self-conscious of his middle which was definitely larger... Oh god, who was he kidding. Sherlock was always right...

Why didn't he realise earlier that he was suffering from every single symptom of early pregnancy? Sometimes he wondered how he became a doctor...

A baby. Could he handle a baby? If there were one... Could they handle a baby!?! He could see it now. Sherlock asking a toddler to try several different potions he'd brewed up, all with extreme consequences. But then he'd seen how kind the man could be. There were decisions to be made. First though, he had to get a-

"CATCH!" It was almost like his mind had summoned the object that hit him right in the face "I said catch..." No, his husband had already bought him a pregnancy test. "I'll be in the bathroom waiting"

John sighed and followed, looking down at the stick in his hands...on which would soon be two pink lines...


	2. 2 Months

"Doctor Watson.....Doctor Watson?..." John slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes slightly to see a doctor staring down at him, with Sherlock standing on the other side looking half concerned half...amused?  
"Doctor Watson, You're alright, You're at the hospital"  
"Wh-what?"  
"You fainted, got a bit of a bump to the head. The baby is fine though, you should be able to g-...Doctor Watson!?!"  
John had fainted again.

*********************

"I know you can hear me John." Sherlock's voice was soft to John's ears as he pretended to still be unconscious. Perhaps if he lay there long enough it would all be a dream and he would wake up to "normal life". Nope, impossible...Life wasn't even normal to begin with...

Sherlock turned away from his blogger to see Mrs Hudson standing in the doorway looking rather concerned.

"Oh gosh, Sherlock dear I came as soon as I heard! Your brother in-"

"Well he would stick his un-naturally large nose in wouldn't he..."

John forgot his situation and giggled, giving Sherlock a rare reason to smile.

"He only cares for you both! My dears, oh I'm so proud of you!" She seemed almost on the edge of tears. Giving up the act, John sat up and rubbed his head where he had landed earlier. Sherlock walked over to the bed to sit with him."Are you feeling alright John?"

"I honestly don't know how I'm feeling Mrs H..." He reached out to grip onto Sherlock's hand for comfort. 

"Plenty to discuss I bet! I'll give you two some privacy dears" She exited the room, beaming at the thought of a little Sherlock running around the flat. John was still significantly less pleased.

When Mrs Hudson left Sherlcok smiled to John, kissing his forehead as the man collapses into his arms.

"But you don't want kids Sherlock"

"I said before I fell in love with you... I didn't realise anyone would be providing me with them. Also, it should be noted John that anything of yours is worth keeping"

"I'm scared..."

"You're bound to be, you're about to undergo a process that...." 

John was glad he blanked out before Sherlock went into further detail....


	3. 3 Months

Rather than your average "fresh toast" and "birdsong", Sherlock awoke to the smell of sick and the sound of retching drifting from the bathroom. The empty space in his bed confirmed his deductions. Morning sickness again. He could go and hold his hair out of his face and rub his back as "normal" people would but since John wasn't prone to mullets and had also previously moaned at his comforting skills...Sherlock would make him a nice breakfast instead...

"Sherlock...what are you doing?" John moaned, rubbing eyes as he witnessed Sherlock actually doing something "safe" in the kitchen...something with food.

"Making breakfast!"

"Oh...Do you even know how t-"

"John I am perfectly capable of making breakfast..."

He watched as Sherlock stumbled around the kitchen, looking at certain boxes and packages in confusion and every so often at John, in an attempt to show him he did know what he was doing...Which he obviously didnt....

"You really have no idea do you?"

"Where do you put the toast..."

"What!?!"

"Toast! Where do we keep it?"

"Oh Sherlock..."

"What? Don't mock me John!"

"I'm not! I just..." He sighed and went to assist him. 

"What are you doing John"

"Finding bread..."

"But I was trying to make toast, why is bread involved? And you're meant to sit down and let me do this, that was the plan!"

"Well obviously the plan hasn't worked since somebody decided to erase their childhood"

"Oh shut up John, just make the toast"

"Yep, definitely hasn't worked"

He smiled and winked at Sherlock who was looking considerably miffed.

What a life...


	4. 4 Months

"Sherlock if you don't eat neither will I"

"John, that's unfair..."

"I don't care Sherlock, you have to eat"

"But Jaaaaawn"

"I'm not kidding"

John pushed his dinner plate away and watched Sherlock overthink the situation.

"hmph...fine..."

He grinned in victory as Sherock grabbed an apple from the counter. He jumper over the table to sit in front of his blogged and take an over-exaggerated bite.

"Thankyou"

"You're welcome."

*********************

It was absolute bliss. With no morning sickness, John could just sleep for most of the day without much disturbance (other than perhaps mealtimes and Sherlock dropping or exploding something). Sherlock had insisted he take several months of from work and John was set on using them to properly relax and prepare for their child. Now was the time for relaxing, he swore he would never leave the bed.

The flat door slammed shut, Sherlock was back. He really wished he wouldn't slam the door, it wouldn't do the hinges any good... He heard the room door open but he was too absorbed in the duvet to look round.

Sherlock smiled when he saw John bundled up in the duvet, hair ruffled. He loved John more when he was like this, I that was even possible. Seeing him so content was all Sherlock needed to make his day worthwhile. He sat on the side of the bed and ran his hand through John's hair.

"Good Afternoon John"

John mumbled something incoherent and sat up. He leaned on Sherlock and the detective put his arm around him. It was moments like these that made everything wonderful...

"How is the foetus?"

Sherlock broke the silence into a thousand awkward pieces and John looked at him sleepily and confused.

"...what?"

"The foetus, how is it?"

Sherlock gestured towards John's abdomen almost tentatively. Seeing this, John grabbed his hand and placed it firmly upon his bump.

"I think you mean _our baby_ Sherlock"

"...can I make a compromise?"

"What? _The_ baby?"

"No, _Our_ foetus"

John winced.

"I don't think she likes being called that"

"How can you tell?"

"She's kicking"

Sherlock gasped and lifted John's pyjama top to get both hands on his distended belly, his cold yet gentle hands soothing his partner.

"You won't be able to feel anything just yet, not for at least another month"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	5. 8 Months

John lay on the sofa, his hand lain on his bump. He was glad it was cold and he was very snug in one of his jumpers which just about fitted his larger figure. No doubt he couldn't see his feet anymore... Though he felt the traditional "beached whale" feeling he didn't really mind. Sherlock had gone out to get him some jam, which he was still eating by the bucket. He swore the little one would come out smelling like strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
